Un Multiverso De aventuras
by kxydle espanglish
Summary: Trabajando en la biblioteca, la princesa Chicle(dulce princesa en sudamericano) encuentra un libro que menciona universos paralelos... y se le ocurre hacer un portal. Esta historia contará lo que ocurre al final del proyecto y la aventura que le espera a Finn y Jake y a... sus contrapartes. FinnxFionna
1. Un multiverso de aventuras

Nota: Es mi primer fic , y si esta es castellano. Aviso para que no os molesteis por palabras distintas vosotros los sudamericanos

Un multiverso lleno de Aventuras

(Ooo con Aaa)

Reino chuche, castillo de la Princesa Chicle

Princesa Chicle- Mentita, ¿podrías avisar a Finn y a Jake para que vengan?-

Mentita- Claro princesa.-

-Mientras, en la casa del árbol-

Finn- Jake, ¿sabes si la princesa término el portal? Tengo ganas de ver que hay al otro lado del universo. ¡Sería matemático!-

Jake- Ni idea… ¿Qué tal si vamos al castillo al estilo ninja, shino-tron*? -

F- (mirando por la ventana)No hace falta, Mentita esta en la puerta. Se lo voy a preguntar-

M- Señor Finn, traigo un mensaje de la princesa Chicle. Quiere que tu y el señor Jake vayáis al castillo. Preparaos que es sobre el portal.(se va sin cerrar la puerta, ni siquiera había entrado)-

J- No ha hecho falta ni preguntar. Venga Finn prepara las maletas, que nos…-

F- ¡LISTO! (en lo que Jake tardo en decir eso, Finn tenía las maletas preparadas, guardado la ropa, apagado a Bmo y hasta se hizo un sándwich. Normal, si preguntó lo del portal porque ya lo preparo todo… menos el sándwich. La velocidad con la que lo hizo fue espectacular)-

J- Pues vamos al castillo-

-En el castillo-

Pc- Finn, Jake, el portal… ¡Ya está preparado! Investigué sobre el otro mundo en libros de mis antepasados y resulta que es un mundo paralelo exacto al nuestro, pero… digamos que allí sois chicas…-

J- … ¡Por Glios!-

F- ¿Pero que dices, lombrices?-

Pc- ¡Calmaos! Solo pasad por el portal, y veréis, ¿Ok?-

F- Vale… Jake, tengo miedo…

*Lo pongo porque la primera vez que lo escuche no lo entendí. Es una fusión de shinobi y tron.

La próxima vez en un multiverso de aventuras:

F: Jake, que no es nuestra casa

J: ¡Largo minino, fuera de mi casa!

Cake/ Jake: ¿Fionna/Finn?

Fionna/ Finn: creo que me estoy enamorando… de el/ ella…


	2. Un perro, un gato, y dos niños

Nota: tardaré un rato en escribir una nueva por 3 razones:

Estoy castigado sin ordenador : (

No hay tanto tiempo. Se acaba el trimestre y hay varios exámenes

No tengo muchas más ideas, pero siempre pongo lo que a seguro habrá después.

Si tenéis ideas que concuerden dejadmelas

Bueno, aquí está:

Parte 2:un perro, un gato y dos niños

F- Vale… Jake, tengo miedo… -

J- … ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy en las mismas… ¡Ay! -

Pc- … (y va la tía y los empuja al portal) ¡Escritor! Eres tu quien escribe estúpido

(…¡Calla listilla!)

-Después -

J- Finn, estamos en casa, ¿verdad? -

F-Jake, que no es nuestra casa -

J- Finn, ¿no lo ves? Es nuestro sofá, nuestro Bmo, nuestra gata a dos patas, y nuestro mirador…

¡UN GATOOOO! -

Cake- ¡Hey! Que hacen un niño y…

¡UN PERROOOO! -

J- ¡Largo minino, fuera de mi casa! -

F- ¡Ok! Esta claro que está gata… -

C- Cake... ¡Ven perro sarnoso! -

F- Cake es la contraparte de Jake… ¿pero por que un gato?... Bueno Jake, adiós, me voy a buscarla -

J- ¿A quien? -

F- A la chica (…Se fue) -

-En el bosque -

Fionna- ¿Por qué se le ocurrió a Cake ir a casa ahora?... -

F- (Desde lejos y acercándose) ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Pues nada… ya me he perdido… la única cosa que no hay en Ooo y me meto hasta el fondo… -

Fi- Yo te puedo ayudar -

F- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

Fi- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

F- Perdón, me llevé un susto de muerte -

Fi- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡OTRO HUMANO! -

F- ¡Ja!, ¿Cómo que otro?... ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –

-Díez gritos, CADA UNO, después -

F- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

Fi- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

-¿¡En serio!?... Vale, pasemos a cuando van a la casa-

F- Hey Jake, me encontré a Fionna -

Fi- Te encontré yo a ti -

F- Ok… El caso es que tardamos porque… -

J- ¡FINN! ¿¡NO SE TE HABRÁ OCURRIDO HACER ESO!? -

F- (más rojo que un tomate…)¡QUE NO JAKE! Dejame terminar… Ok, hablamos de camino y se nos ocurrió ir a una mazmorra ¿vale?... y Jake, ¿Cómo es que te llevas bien con Cake? -

Fi- ¿Los conoces? -

C- No, Pero si Su Familia Entera Lo protege, No será tan malo -

J- Le conté lo de cuando unos zorros se me querían comer y luego vinieron los perretes…

No se para que se lo conté pada empezar, pero me he salvado -

F- ¿te iba ganando? -

J- Cállate… es que… tiene uñas… y… -

F- No te avergüences más de lo necesario -

C- Vale... podéis dormir en la sala de invitados -

-Después, en sus cuartos -

Fi- … -

C- ¿Fionna?-

…

F-…-

J-¿Finn? -

…

Fi-…f… -

C- Oh no… -

…

F-…fi…-

J- Ya te has vuelto a… -

…

Fi- Creo que -

F- Me estoy enamorando… -

Fi/F- De el/De ella… -

C/J- … -

-Al día siguiente, en la cocina -

F- ¡Buenos días Fionna! -

Fi- ¡Buenos días! -

F-… -

Fi-… -

-Al otro lado de la pared-

J- ¿Te ha contado algo? -

C- Si… ¿entonces al tuyo también?... -

J- … Si. No se oye nada al otro lado… -

C/J- Oh no… silencio incómodo… ¡Ya voy! -

…

La próxima vez en un multiverso de aventuras:

F- Y… ¿Dónde estamos? -

J- ¿Dónde están?

Fi- Pensé que sería bonito traerte aquí -

C- Se donde pueden estar… pero ¿Por qué allí? A menos que… -


	3. Extra

Nota: Antes de empezar la tercera parte, quiero explicaros a un nuevo personaje con una parte distinta a las otras.

Y si, voy a ser yo, con un nombre que siempre quise tener, y un perro que… el mismo rollo que el nombre.

Allá va… ¿o allá voy?

Extra: Regreso al futuro y… ¿a otro universo?

Mark- vaya… ¿y como empiezo la parte tres con un nuevo personaje si no se me ocurre nada? Dios, ayuda porfa -

Dios- Te dejo este rollo con la muerte. Es el mismo de hora de aventuras -

Muerte- Solo me diste ese traje raro y la habilidad de viajar en EL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO porque te hacía gracia ese episodio de hora de aventuras -

D- Sigo siendo tu Dios majo, puedo hacerte desaparecer y hacer otra muerte que me haga caso. Y que no tenga autoestima para que le importe un carajo ese traje -

-Después de que la muerte se niegue y… que ocurra lo que dijo Dios -

M- ¡ESPERA! -

D- Si, lo sé, quieres un Lobo, porque te molan más que los perros, llamado Spark y que sea mágico y parlante… pero lo de "mágico y parlante" solo podrá ser en el lugar al que vas a ir. -

M- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Que oscuro! Si estoy donde creo que estoy, he llegado -

Spark- Si me puedes entender, estas donde querías… o ya deberías estar si para empezar me tienes… y mira quien hay al lado -

M- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

F- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

Fi- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! -

…

La siguiente, un episodio normal


	4. Shadow Forest y nuevo amigo

Nota: falta de inspiración.

Pero voy a intentarlo.

Así que…

¡Ah si! Leí un comentario de Glob. En castellano, por alguna razón es así, así que como no quiero liarme, usare lo menos posible ese nombre. Y quien no me crea, si conseguís ver el episodio en el que sale Marshall Lee en castellano , os daréis cuenta de que el rey hielo lo dice así. Y perdón si uso mucho los puntos suspensivos. Y supongo que diré latino en vez de sudamericano, esta palabra me parece más racista y es más larga.

Ahora si:

Parte 3: Shadow Forest y nuevo amigo

Fi- Finn, ¿Nos vamos al bosque a explorar? Para que te conozcas el lugar y… -

F- ¡S-Si!, claro… y ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto? -

Fi- Te va a encantar, se llama…

-SHADOW FOREST -

F- Pues esta cerca de casa -

Fi- Sip, vengo aquí a "perderme" y poder pensar en mis asuntos. Además, si vienes por la noche, cosa que no notarás si sigues dentro, empezarán a aparecer bestias matemáticas y súper fuertes -

F- Y… ¿Dónde estamos? Ya sabes, desde aquí dentro -

Fi- en "el árbol de encuentro", no se porque se llamará así pero

pensé que sería bonito traerte aquí… -

Spark- Y mira quien hay al lado -

Mark- AAAAAAAHHHHH -

F- AAAAAAAHHHHH -

Fi- AAAAAAAHHHHH -

Sp- X3 -

-Entonces la casa del árbol -

J- ¿Dónde están? -

C- Si fuera Fi y estuviera con un chico que me gustará iría a… oh oh… -

J-¿Que? -

C- Se donde pueden estar… ¿pero por que allí? A menos que… ¡Jake! ¿A Finn le gustan las aventuras, no? Digamos que si, ¡Se ha ido al lugar de la misión! -

J-¿Dónde es? ¿Y es peligrosa? -

C- ¡¿Qué si es peligrosa?! ¡La misión trata de matar al Glitch! ¡Un ser todopoderoso de una dimensión informática! Seguramente no tengan ni idea, pero será mejor que Finn proteja a mi hermanita si aparece en el punto de encuentro -

-En el bosque -

F- ¡OTRO HUMANO! ¡FI, MIRALO! -

Fi- ¡LO SE! ¡OTRO HUMANO! -

M- :/ -

Sp- Y un Lobo. Mi Nombre es Spark S. Tormy, y el es Mark … -

M- ¡No digas mis apellidos! -

F- ¿Por que? -

M- Soy buscado en todo el multiverso por los Todopoderosos por liberar al Glitch en el universo informático, ¡No sabía ni que era eso! El caso es que me escondí como escritor de vuelta a la Tierra y solo me ayudan Dios y la Muerte. Y no Finn, no ese Dios tuyo. Jo, y yo que solo vine a por ideas y el lobo casi me delata -

F- …Guau -

…

Esta vez en mayúsculas para que se diferencie:

LA PRÓXIMA VEZ EN UN MULTIVERSO DE AVENTURAS:

F- ¡Es demasiado poderoso! Jake, ¡Ayuda! –

J- ¡Escuche algo de Finn! ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Ya voy hermanito! -

M- ¡Finn! ¡Fionna esta herida! -

Sp- ¡Tranquilos! ¡OS PROTEGERE A TODOOOOS! -


End file.
